


I Dropped Paint On My Ass and Now You Can’t Look Away? Damn

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Painter Kunigami, Professional painter AU, Very little plot they're just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Even in these moments away from the abstract movement and mindless doodles they’re still making art together. Just, unlike Kunigami who makes art for-profit and happiness, Chigiri just fucking lives and nature does the rest instinctively.It’s great for business.OR; Kunigami paints and Chigiri moves
Relationships: Rensuke Kunigami/Hyōma Chigiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	I Dropped Paint On My Ass and Now You Can’t Look Away? Damn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember exactly why I took a request from tea, but I regret it because the requestor does nothing but bully me 24/7. well, it's fine I suppose.
> 
> I hope everyone else can enjoy this though! Thanks for reading!

When Kunigami paints he thinks of the many things he’s seen. He thinks of the smooth brushes he has littered around his studio (his apartment, his car, his office, his any and everywhere. Raichi says he has issues because, quote,  _ ‘anyone who decorates with paintbrushes obviously has problems’ _ but Kuon thinks he’s just special; an artist type. ‘ _ Doing weird shit for fun, just because you can _ ’), the many mugs he keeps tucked away in every nook and cranny of his home and study (each one either gifted to him by a friend or made for him. He has a tradition of drinking out of each mug at least once before leaving it to dry and become some kind of pencil case or paperweight. Another quirk of his), the lack of food in his fridge, his painted keyring, and sometimes, even his boyfriend. 

Chirigiri was beautiful in the way that he lived and the way he moved, his way of living being no different than that of painstakingly made painting. Beautiful and expensive (Chigiri was a very expensive lover, very expensive person period but Kunigami didn’t find himself minding much. Especially when Kunigami was lucky enough to not actually pay for most of it) Chigiri had this thing he did, and excuse Kunigami if he got a bit off track (he was just so whipped he couldn’t help but gush about his favorite living art piece), he had this thing where he would get up and randomly walk around, doing stretches and simple jumps out of the blue. Kunigami remembered that one time, a little after their first night together as an official couple, he had come out of the bathroom to find Chigiri holding onto the kitchen counter and hopping on the balls of his feet for a bit. For the rest of the day he watched him, noticing things here and there (little things like laying his head in Kunigami’s lap and wiggling his toes and fingers, cracking his neck and shoulders at random intervals, rubbing at his leg absently) and one day asked.

“You get up and move a lot.”

“Hmm? Oh, that? It’s justa’ habit”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I fucked up my leg in high school and had to do physical therapy for like 2 years. It was a constant thing and at one point my doctor told me I needed to move around more. Random shit here and there ya know, just to keep my body moving.”

Kunigami nodded and watched as Chigiri continued to explain his past and health history. He had been sketching him for weeks now, his sketchbook filled with moments in stasis (the quiet moments unseen by most) and thanks to Chigiri, Kunigami was able to reach the deadline for his newest commission (the number of poses he saw naturally, all those weird fucking poses, helped visualize a lot). So he thanked him.

“Thanks for moving around so much.”

“Thanks for looking at me.”   
  


“Thanks for letting me look at you.”

They attempted to keep the train of replies going, a never-ending conversation of syrupy sweet insults and ironic thank you’s, but eventually, they found each other’s mouths too close for comfortable conversation and switched to something more proactive for the time being. 

Even in these moments away from the abstract movement and mindless doodles they’re still making art together. Just, unlike Kunigami who makes art for-profit and happiness, Chigiri just fucking lives and nature does the rest instinctively. It’s great for business. 

Kunigami is madly in love with him sometimes. Usually when he does that awkward flamingo stretch when holding onto the fridge handle, almost tripping over because he’s trying to grab a beer and keep his feet off the freezing cold floor as long as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Tea (ur still so mean to me but whatever)!
> 
> you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
